


damage control

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, Light Dominance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drama filming, past underage frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: One small step for Maru, and one giant leap for KAT-TUN.





	damage control

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Nakamaru Yuichi has always prided himself in being the peacemaker of KAT-TUN. Whenever Jin and Kame would get into it, he was always right there in the middle trying to hold them apart, at least until they reached the “make up” portion of their fight and that was when Maru got the hell out of the way.

Even back when Jin and Junno didn’t get along, Maru would try his best to keep them apart, even if it meant sleeping between them in the small room all six of them had to share. It should also be noted that Jin humps in his sleep, therefore this was a huge sacrifice on Maru’s part.

Which is why when he was offered the role in _Sushi Ouji_ alongside their old sempai Domoto Koichi, he jumped at the chance to finally make things right with him. He had been late – of course – that inevitable day when the shit supposedly hit the fan, and the truth of what _really_ happened depended on who was asked. Kame would claim that Koichi simply smacked Jin in the back of the head for being stupid, which they had all done at one time or another, while Ueda still held that Koichi punched Jin in the ribs, but Jin deserved it for being a pretentious twat (Ueda’s words, not Maru’s). Junno and Koki hadn’t been paying attention, or so they said, and according to Jin he was accosted, mauled, and apparently dismembered right there in front of everyone, yet there were no visible scars.

Maru wasn’t sure who to believe. He knew that Koichi had rebutted the accusation by saying that he had simply asked Jin to remove his watch so that he wouldn’t get it caught on anything during rehearsal, but considering half of KAT-TUN declared witness to actual physical contact, Maru found that hard to swallow.

Besides, according to Tsuyoshi – who had talked in confidence to Tsubasa, who by the powers of pillow talk had let it slip to Takki, who mentioned it between body shots to Yamapi, who passed it along to Jin when he showed up at his house at three in the morning wearing a pink bow in his hair (Maru felt it imperative to remember that detail) – Koichi had made the comment once that Jin got on his last nerve, and one of these days he was going to pound him one.

Then again, most people felt that way about Jin. Maru was at a loss here.

At any rate, bridging the gap with Koichi would definitely make working in the same building more tolerable. Tsuyoshi would always walk in front of Koichi when they were in the same room as if shielding him from the nasty glare that Jin always sent his way. Jin also had Kame and Koki trained to glare with him, because apparently it makes more of an impact if it is done in threes.

However, their filming was almost over and Maru hadn’t so much as approached Koichi off-set. Koichi had been nice enough to him, but then again Koichi was nice to pretty much everyone. He was very well-liked in the entertainment industry in general as well as JE. It had occurred to Maru on numerous occasions that being on the bad side of someone so influential might not be in the best interest of his career.

Though he had to admit, he had enjoyed watching Koichi get tied up with water being thrown on him – repeatedly – in that one scene near the beginning. Not because a drenched Koichi looked rather enticing, either. At least not completely.

“Ano…” Maru said slowly as he kind of lingered in the doorway of Koichi’s trailer, not quite sure how to address him after all this time. Most everyone on the set called him ‘Koichi-kun,’ but he was ‘Kou-chan’ to a lot of his equals in JE. Was Maru considered his equal now that he had debuted? For someone who had been ‘Koichi-sempai’ for so long, Maru found it difficult to refer to him any other way. “Ano… Koichi-sempai…”

Koichi’s head shot up from where he had been reading the script, curled up into a very uncomfortable-looking ball in the trailer’s one chair. His glasses had fallen down his nose, and he had to push them back up before he could recognize his visitor. “Aa, Nakamaru-kun. I haven’t been addressed that way in a very long time. Am I still your sempai?”

“I wasn’t aware sempais stopped being sempais,” Maru said honestly, feeling a little stupid. “What should I call you?”

“Just ‘Koichi’ is fine,” Koichi said warmly, placing the script on the small table and gesturing Maru inside. “What can I do for you?”

“Ano…” Maru probably should have thought about this part before showing up uninvited. “I was hoping you could help me out with something…”

Koichi grinned widely. “I suppose I am still your sempai if you’re still coming to me with troubles. Come in, sit down, tell me what’s wrong.”

Maru kicked off his shoes and tentatively entered the small room, which was just big enough to contain a chair, a table, a futon, and a bathroom. The futon was already rolled out as if Koichi had been about to go to bed; Maru noticed that Koichi was wearing what could pass for sleeping clothes if he (and the entire rest of the world) didn’t know better. “I don’t want to bother you if you’re going to sleep, Koichi-sem-” Maru cleared his throat and repeated the name a little too forcibly. “Ko-u-i-chi.”

“No bother.” Koichi waved his hand dismissively. “I actually don’t have any reason to turn in early. The taping for _Domoto Kyoudai_ that was supposed to be tomorrow morning has been pushed back to next week, and we don’t start filming here until late afternoon since it’s a sunset scene.”

The _last_ scene, Maru amended internally. Which made him wonder why Koichi was still studying the script.

Koichi noticed him looking and chuckled. “You can never know your character too well, Nakamaru-kun.” He held up the script for emphasis. “Interviewers are going to ask me things like what it was about my character that I identified with the most, how would ‘Koichi-kun’ have handled a situation differently than Tsukasa-kun, and what my favorite scene was. And I will be ready.”

Maru nodded and wished he had thought to bring along a pad of paper to take notes. He had forgotten how Koichi liked to spout out random advice at any given moment, and more than once in the past couple years he wished he had listened the first time.

“I haven’t been a very good sempai to you lately,” Koichi said apologetically, presumably noticing Maru’s eagerness to learn from him. “I didn’t stop to think that cutting ties with Akanishi meant losing touch with all of you.” He glanced towards the one window, a faraway look in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Maru. “It’s as much our faults as yours. The six of us can’t even agree on what happened that day -”

“ _Six_ years ago,” Koichi emphasized. “Everyone is still focusing their energy on something that did or did not happen _six years ago_.” He paused and toyed with the highlighter in his hands. “Do you believe me, Nakamaru-kun?”

Maru didn’t want to lie. Really he didn’t. “Of course,” Maru lied, pretending that he was telling Jin that his new hair looked good. “Jin is a total drama queen.”

Koichi snorted and shook his head. “You were always a bad liar. I don’t even know why you try.”

Frowning, Maru turned towards the door. “I’m sorry, Koichi-sempai. I’ll be leaving now.”

“Chotto matte,” Koichi said firmly. “We did not discuss your problem. Even if you don’t trust me, if you still think of me as your sempai, I will be one to you.”

The guilt in Maru’s heart multiplied exponentially at those words. “I feel bad,” he admitted. “I came here because I want our groups to be on good terms again. I don’t want it to be weird whenever we’re all in the same room.” He paused. “And I want to be on _Domoto Kyoudai_.”

Koichi laughed out loud. “You know that is not my call. I have a lot of pull, yes, but after what happened with Akanishi, Johnny-sama isn’t going to condone the two of us being in the same place – publicly, nonetheless – unless Akanishi makes the first move.” He regarded Maru with a sympathetic smile. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Nakamaru-kun, but nothing will be solved unless Akanishi does it himself. I don’t know why he made up those lies about me, but… eh, it doesn’t matter anyway. You don’t believe me.”

“I want to believe you.” Maru swallowed nervously. “It just doesn’t make sense. Both Kame and Ueda said that they saw you hit him.”

“Both Kamenashi and Ueda were sleeping with him at the time,” Koichi said darkly. “And that doesn’t leave this room.”

“ _Ueda_?” Maru gasped. He knew about Kame – everyone with a pair of eyes did – but Ueda too? “How do you know this?”

Koichi briefly pulled off his glasses to rub at his eyes. “He told me. Akanishi and I used to be very close. A little too close. I think he wanted to be even closer, if you know what I mean, and he probably volunteered that information because he thought it would make me… want him.”

“Obviously it didn’t work,” prompted Maru.

“He was underage,” said Koichi simply. “And I was seeing somebody.”

“You were?” Maru didn’t recall Koichi having time to _sleep_ back in those days, let alone go on a date.

“It was very low key,” he explained. “And I won’t tell you who it was. We’re not together anymore, and it still hurts to think about.”

“I’m sorry,” said Maru earnestly. “For that and for not believing you.”

Koichi’s face lit up. “You believe me now?”

Maru nodded. “Only because Jin was quite the slut back when we were juniors, and very envious of the demented and slightly illegal sempai/kouhai relationship Yamapi had with Takki.”

A clap of thunder interrupted the otherwise quiet night, and both Koichi and Maru almost jumped out of their skin. Rain began to pour, pounding at the little window of Koichi’s trailer, which Koichi rushed to latch shut. He stared unseeingly through the glass and didn’t look away when he spoke again. “Looks like you’re stuck here for awhile.”

“I’ll be fine,” Maru insisted. “It’s only a little ra-”

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and the rain hitting the roof sounded like a never-ending bag of popcorn cooking. Maru fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands, feeling his whole body shake until Koichi’s hand on his head calmed him completely. “Just stay here. I can sleep in the chair.”

Maru lowered his hands and discovered that Koichi was also kneeling in front of him. “That won’t be very comfortable. You’re stressed enough as it is.”

Koichi chuckled and tousled Maru’s hair. “Someone else to worry about me. You don’t need to. Between my mother and Tsuyoshi-kun, I am adequately fed and rested. I am the healthiest I’ve ever been in my life. One night in a chair isn’t going to kill me.”

“You look good,” Maru said automatically, returning his hands to his face when he realized the implications. “I mean, you look healthy. That’s what I meant.”

“I know.” Koichi smiled and backed away, much to Maru’s relief. He curled back up in his chair and closed his eyes. “Oyasumi.”

“Don’t you need a blanket?” Maru asked, concerned. “You’ll get cold.”

“It’s summertime and I’m actually wearing clothes.” Koichi peeked one eye open. “You’re welcome.”

Maru shivered at the thought of Koichi sleeping in his natural state. Not that Maru thought about such things, of course. It was only normal to think about them when they were thrown in your face like that. “Thank you, Koichi-sempai.”

“Oh, knock it off with the ‘sempai’ shit,” Koichi said teasingly. “You’re grown now. You don’t need a sempai anymore. Hell, you _are_ a sempai. I hear nothing but good things about you from the juniors now.”

Beaming with pride, Maru started to shift towards Koichi’s futon. “I feel weird sleeping in your bed.”

“Don’t.” Koichi yawned and turned around, his back facing Maru and his legs hanging off the arm of the chair in front of the door. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m tired now. I’ll see you in the morning. Whatever you need, help yourself.”

“Oyasuminasai,” Maru said politely, cautiously approaching Koichi’s futon like there was an alarm on it. A poke to the material proved it to be very soft, much softer than his was, but Koichi would obviously get the best of the best on a dorama set like this. He was the only one with his own trailer as well. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he had a lot of pull.

Maru crawled into the bedding and tucked himself in, inhaling a scent that was undeniably Koichi. That plus the even rhythm of Koichi’s breathing was very calming, and sleep came to him faster than usual.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up, only that a series of shuffling noises and irritated grunts pierced his consciousness and pushed his ‘something is wrong’ button. It was pitch-black both in the trailer and outside, the storm still going strong. Maru was momentarily amazed that with the loud cacophony of thunder and lightning, Koichi shifting in his sleep was what had roused him.

“Koichi-sem- Koichi-kun,” he whispered, not wanting to wake him if he wasn’t already. “Are you okay?”

A painful-sounding whine answered him as Koichi turned over again and popped something that most likely shouldn’t pop.

“You should sleep down here,” Maru tried again. “This futon is plenty big enough for both of us. I don’t mind at all.”

Apparently Koichi’s half-asleep conscious was not about to argue; Maru felt the sudden appearance of a warm body next to his before he took his next breath, which inevitably was a deep one. He hugged the covers to himself -Koichi wouldn’t be wanting any – and tried to go back to sleep, taking console in the wheezes of content emanating from Koichi now that he wasn’t uncomfortable.

Maru dreamed of the past. Stuck in a single room with the rest of his group, all teenagers and all just about hating each other at that point in time, Maru was the unhappiest he had ever been. It wasn’t because of Koichi that they all had to share a room; he honestly didn’t remember why. In his mind, he was separating Jin and Junno all over again, laying on his stomach so that Jin didn’t try to cop a feel in his sleep.

This time he was on his back, highly aware of Jin’s close proximity. He was halfway on top of him, breath hot on his neck, rock-hard erection digging into his thigh. Maru tried not to move while Jin moved enough for both of them, rolling his hips against Maru hard enough to make him bounce back from the force. How the others hadn’t known this was going on, Maru had no idea.

This time, Maru knew it was a dream. He wasn’t seventeen anymore and that wasn’t Jin. The appendage pressing against him was much too thick to be Jin, even now. That wasn’t Jin’s hair feathering the side of his face, nor was it Jin’s soft moans barely reaching his ears. There was no trace of Jin’s scent mixed in with Koichi’s –

 _Koichi_. Maru almost sat straight up at the realization, now wide awake despite the ‘dream’ continuing. “Koichi,” he said uneasily, shoving gently at the deadweight. “Koichi, wake up.”

The motions ceased. Koichi’s eyelids fluttered against his skin as he cleared his throat sleepily. “Sorry,” he said groggily. “I must have rolled over onto you.”

He started to pull away, but Maru grabbed the arm that had previously been squeezing his waist. “You don’t have to move.” He was beyond caring; Koichi was warm and comfortable, and truth be told, better him than Jin.

“Okay,” Koichi agreed as he settled back where he had been, sounding as tired as Maru. “I feel like I am burning alive.”

A quick pat to Koichi’s back deemed it soaking with sweat. Without thinking, Maru hooked his fingers under the bottom of Koichi’s shirt and lifted it up, Koichi pushing himself up just enough for Maru to pull it over his head and toss it aside. “Better?” Maru asked, unconsciously pushing Koichi’s damp bangs out of his eyes.

“A little,” Koichi replied gruffly. “It’s all I can get away with right now.”

Maru chuckled. “If I’m going to take off your pants, you better be awake for it.”

“If you’re going to take off my pants, you better be prepared to face your bandmates tomorrow and tell them we fucked.”

“Why would I lie about such a thing?” Maru asked casually. “You said so yourself, I am a bad liar.”

“You are.” Koichi ground his groin hard into Maru’s thigh, his hand traveling down to the bulge in Maru’s pants. “We’ll just have to make it true.”

Maru groaned, lowering his face to seek out Koichi’s mouth. After a few failed attempts – he was pretty sure Koichi’s eyelid was one of them, or maybe that was his nose – he found moist lips and an even moister, eager tongue. Evidently Koichi didn’t beat around the bush when it came to kissing. Maru welcomed Koichi into his mouth with more enthusiasm than he should have had in the middle of the night, his hands slowly sliding up into Koichi’s hair as he turned onto his side to face him.

Koichi’s hands were as forward as his mouth; one was deftly unfastening Maru’s pants while the other palmed him through the fabric, both quick while at the same time firm. Maru’s breath hitched in his throat as he lowered one hand to touch Koichi’s bare chest, splaying his fingers over the hot skin and dragging them over the contours of Koichi’s ribs and muscles.

When Maru’s thumb ran over something small and hard, Koichi moaned sharply and started thrusting against him again, this time with conscious intent. “Do that again,” he hissed into Maru’s bottom lip as he pulled Maru out of his pants and stroked him purposefully.

Maru arched into the touch and struggled to continue kissing Koichi while flicking his thumb against the taut nub. “Koichi,” he gasped against his lips. “If you don’t slow down, this is going to be over too soon.”

Koichi stilled long enough to roll onto his back and pull Maru on top of him. “Do you know how to do this, Nakamaru-kun?”

“You want me to…” Maru gaped at him, blinking as he said the words. “… seme?”

Koichi nodded innocently, or as innocently as he could given the topic. He kept one hand wrapped around Maru while the other fumbled to unbutton his own pants, lifting his head to nudge Maru’s face until their lips brushed together again. This time Koichi let Maru lead the kiss, keeping his tongue in his own mouth for the most part and making Maru take the initiative to seek it out.

Koichi’s submission fueled Maru’s libido; he tore off his shirt and smacked Koichi’s hands away from their ministrations, removing the rest of their clothes himself and pinning Koichi’s wrists above his head with one hand when he could finally lay nude against him, their arousals aligned and poking at each other.

A sharp moan escaped from Koichi’s lungs when he tried to move his arms and was met with resistance. “Nakamaru… yes…”

“You want me to seme,” Maru repeated in a much different tone.

“Yes,” Koichi breathed, struggling against Maru’s hold but not enough to break free despite being the stronger one.

Maru’s body became much more intimate with Koichi’s as Koichi lifted his knees invitingly, cradling Maru between his legs. Maru leaned down to capture his mouth once more as he lowered his hand between them, grazing over Koichi’s leaking erection and circling the puckered hole with his fingertips. “Do you have any lube?”

“In my bag,” Koichi rasped. “By the bathroom.”

Not removing his eyes from Koichi’s, Maru abandoned his teasing and reached over to rummage around in Koichi’s bag. He felt a small packet – travel-sized, of course – and pulled it out, checking to make sure that it was in fact some sort of lubrication before tearing it open with his teeth and letting it spill over his fingers. He took care to coat his length as well, biting his lip as the small amount of pressure made him want to take Koichi then and there.

“Naka-”

Maru silenced him with his mouth, tightening his grip on Koichi’s wrists and slipping a finger inside him. He swallowed Koichi’s moans of encouragement and added another finger when Koichi’s body started jerking uncontrollably beneath him. He had never been with anyone so willing to succumb to him and let him take control. It was empowering, especially when he hit that special spot inside Koichi that made him push back against his fingers and ‘struggle’ even harder.

Suddenly Koichi tore his mouth away and threw his head back, lifting his hips with each thrust of Maru’s fingers. “Fuck me,” he growled, nibbling at Maru’s wrist that was still restraining him. “Fuck me _now_.”

So much for being in control. Maru withdrew his fingers and guided himself towards the stretched opening, his face dropping into Koichi’s sweat-slicked chest as he concentrated on positioning himself. Koichi’s heart was pounding in what Maru could only guess was anticipation; a glance upwards showed him squeezing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip, each breath audible and amplified as though he were wearing a microphone.

Sweat dripped from Koichi’s forehead, flinging this way and that when Maru carefully pushed inside. He groaned into Koichi’s skin, kissing it softly as it quickly rose and fell against his lips, burying himself to the hilt in one gradual thrust. Koichi’s body clenched around him in protest; Maru waited until he had relaxed enough for him to start moving, sucking at Koichi’s chest in the meantime. He hoped Koichi wouldn’t have to be shirtless anytime soon.

“Unn _nnn_ ,” Koichi moaned loudly, bending himself in half even more to get a better angle and crying out when Maru hit his spot. “Nakamaru-kun -”

“Yuichi,” Maru corrected, speaking gruffly into Koichi’s ribcage. “Call me Yuichi.”

“Yu-” Koichi’s breath caught in his throat as he fought to get the words out. “Yu-i- _chi_. Please touch me. I want to come with you.”

Maru didn’t think twice before sliding his hand from Koichi’s hip to his cock, squeezing it firmly and stroking it in time with his thrusts. “I’m close, Kou-chan.”

Koichi growled approvingly at the familiar name and tossed his head back again, smashing it against his bound hands as Maru felt him throbbing under his touch. He got tighter as Maru got faster, flicking his tongue along any part of Koichi’s chest he could reach, feeling him whimper from within the closer he got to his nipple.

“Yes,” Koichi hissed. “Naka- Yuichi… onegai shimasu…”

Miraculously, Maru found what he was looking for, licking the hard nub as fast as he could while pumping Koichi and pounding into him, the bright lights of orgasm beginning to flash behind his eyes. Koichi let out a strangled groan as his body shuddered and a warm fluid coated Maru’s hand, Maru following behind with his own deep moan and release.

The world slowly came back to him as he collapsed on top of Koichi, loosening the hold on his wrists and struggling to catch his breath while Koichi stretched out his legs and lowered his arms to wrap around Maru’s still-shaking form. “Thank you,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss Maru’s forehead.

Maru nodded with as much energy as he could muster and promptly fell asleep, the lulling beat of Koichi’s heart and the warmth of his body making him more comfortable than he’d ever been.

~*~*~*~

One of the curses of being the peacemaker was that Maru could always sense when a confrontation was about to occur. He knew that both KinKi Kids were on the other side of the corner before they had even surfaced, Tsuyoshi’s crazy hair coming into view first.

He felt Jin start to seethe next to him, but before any thrice-powered glares could be shot, Maru grinned excitedly and called out, “Hi, Koichi-kun!”

The sounds of raised eyebrows surrounded him, including Tsuyoshi’s.

Koichi smirked and nodded. “Yuichi-kun.”

Tsuyoshi gaped at his partner while KAT-TU gaped at Maru, the two groups passing each other without incident.

Maru felt immensely proud. It wasn’t an invitation to appear on _Domoto Kyoudai_ , but it was a start.


End file.
